


Fool's Silver

by sparrow30



Series: Precious Metals [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hickeys, M/M, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, discussion of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrow30/pseuds/sparrow30
Summary: Yuri pauses outside the cafe where he’s meeting Victor and Katsudon for lunch, taking a moment to check his reflection in the glass window next to the door. The hickeys that Otabek spent such care and attention peppering across his skin yesterday have darkened overnight, coming up purple and vibrant against his usually pale skin. He looks thoroughly debauched, completely unfit for polite society. He’s going to give Victor and Katsudon an absolute heart attack.He can’t wait.In which Victor is a menace, Yuuri is an enabler, and Yuri really needs to learn not to start things he can't finish.





	Fool's Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Totally ridiculous fluff that is set somewhere during the epilogue of Worth His Weight in Bronze. Full credit for 'Victor Extranovich Nikiforov' has to go to the wonderful Lilinas... I could never come up with something that witty on my own!

Yuri pauses outside the cafe where he’s meeting Victor and Katsudon for lunch, taking a moment to check his reflection in the glass window next to the door. The hickeys that Otabek spent such care and attention peppering across his skin yesterday have darkened overnight, coming up purple and vibrant against his usually pale skin. They form an almost perfect ring around his neck like some sort of depraved choker, trailing down either side and disappearing underneath the collar of his shirt in a not-so-subtle suggestion of their continuation across the rest of his body. 

 

He grins and tugs his t-shirt lower against his collarbone - his favorite leopard print shirt chosen especially for its wide, sweeping neckline - making a few more marks visible. He looks thoroughly debauched, completely unfit for polite society. He’s going to give Victor and Katsudon an absolute heart attack. 

 

He can’t wait.

 

He can practically see it now, Katsudon bright red and spluttering, completely at a loss for words while Victor clutches his pearls and laments about how Otabek has seduced Yuri into a life of sin. Maybe there will even be tears, Yuri thinks eagerly to himself as he pushes open the door, eyes scanning the small cafe for the two older skaters.

 

He spots them in the far corner, sitting around a low coffee table in comfortable chairs. Katsudon has the seat directed away from the door, but Victor is angled towards him and notices Yuri almost as soon as he walks in. Yuri gives Victor a quick wave and heads towards them, trying to make his neck as long and obvious as possible.

 

“Yurio!” Victor stands up as Yuri reaches them, hand reaching out to clasp his forearm in greeting. Yuri doesn’t even both to correct him as he returns the gesture, stretching his neck as far as he can and waiting for the gasps of horror.

 

Victor’s eyes flick down to Yuri’s neck, and Yuri grins as his expressive eyes widen in surprise. He tenses in anticipation as Victor opens his mouth; this meltdown is going to be so good.

 

“Come, sit. We’ve already ordered drinks, but the waitress should be back soon. They do an amazing caramel latte, if you like sweet drinks.”

 

Wait...What?

 

Yuri splutters in shock as Victor sits down without so much as a second glance at his neck. Katsudon twists in his seat to wave at Yuri, and doesn’t even appear to  _ notice  _ his kaleidoscopic markings. 

 

“Hi Yurio,” Katsudon says warmly, expression fond as he gestures to the spare seat on the other side of the low table. Yuri moves stiltedly to sit down in the offered chair, brain still struggling to accept the complete lack of reaction from the two men. This was not what he had been expecting at all.

 

Sure enough the waitress appears almost immediately, setting two mugs of coffee down on the table before turning to Yuri to get his order. She at least has the decency to look scandalized at Yuri’s appearance, throwing a few not-so-subtle glances over her shoulder as she retreats back to the kitchen. It’s something, Yuri thinks, but definitely not what he had been hoping for.

 

Victor leads the conversation as usual, chatting about his grand plans for retirement (Yuri is giving him three weeks before he gets bored and begs Yakov to take him back) with Katsudon chiming in at one point to suggest a trip to Japan now that the rest of them are on the off-season. Yuri, for his part, sits in sullen silence, slowly drinking his coffee and fuming at the complete lack of reaction he’s managed to elicit. Honestly, if it hadn’t been for the waitress’ response he might have thought that his hickeys had somehow, miraculously, disappeared between him checking his reflection and entering the coffee shop.

 

He starts to stretch his neck slightly longer, tilting his head to the side to really showcase the long, mottled column of skin.

 

Still no reaction. 

 

He scowls and starts to tug at the neckline of his t-shirt, dragging the scooped garment low enough that it’s practically falling off his shoulders in his quest to expose even more flesh and even more bruises. 

 

Nothing, not even a batted eyelid. Have Victor and Katsudon been replaced by robots?

 

He starts to stroke his fingers along his neck, from jawline to collarbone, tapping lightly against the heated skin and not even trying to hold back the small hitches of breath he lets out every time his fingertips skim over a particularly sensitive area. He’s basically making an arrow with his hands - Look! Have you seen these? Aren’t they scandalous? - and he thinks that if this doesn’t get them to react then probably nothing will.

 

Victor pauses mid-sentence, frowning at Yuri who grins back smugly. About damn time.

 

“Are you okay Yurio?” Victor asks, “Do you want some concealer?” He starts digging through the messenger bag that’s propped next to his seat. “I think I have samples from one of my sponsors in here somewhere, our skin tones are close enough that you can probably get away with it if you want to use some.”

 

God fucking damn it! Yuri scowls and instantly drops his hand away from his neck, folding his arms defensively in front of him. Of course he doesn’t want to cover up his hickeys - cover up  _ Otabek’s  _ hickeys - and especially not with some ridiculously overpriced concealer brand that chooses to sponsor Victor Extranovich Nikiforov of all people. All he wants is some sort of fucking reaction to the fact that he’s very clearly just surfaced from a night of R-rated fun, is that really so much to ask?

 

“Why would I want concealer?” he retorts.

 

Victor emerges from his search with a tube of concealer in his hand and a frown on his face. “You’ve been fidgeting with your neck since you walked in,” he explains as he offers the tube to Yuri across the table. “I thought maybe you were embarrassed about the marks you’ve got there?”

 

“Why should I be embarrassed?” Yuri says, knocking away Victor’s outstretched hand petulantly. “These are from Otabek, _ my _ Otabek, and I’m fucking proud of them!”

 

There’s a moment of silence that follows, and Yuri hopes that maybe,  _ finally _ , Victor might actually be having a normal reaction to the fact that his younger teammate has turned up for brunch looking well and truly fucked. His eyes flick from Victor to Katsudon, who is watching their exchange with something that looks suspiciously like amusement in his eyes.

 

“Oh... _ oh, _ ” Victor finally says, and Yuri’s gaze snaps back to see the older man looking far, far too enthusiastic for his liking. “I get it now, you want to show them off!”

 

“I...um….” Yuri stammers, suddenly at a loss for words because, okay, yes that’s exactly what he had been trying to do, but he didn’t expect to actually be called on it. 

 

“Yurio, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize,” Victor continues, eyes shining brightly in a way that has Yuri immediately suspicious, “It was the leopard print top that threw me off. I thought you were trying to deflect attention away from them by wearing such a bold piece.”

 

“Huh?” Yuri replies eloquently, throwing a confused look at Katsudon, who only shrugs fondly, smile far too wide to be completely innocent.

 

“Yurio, Yurio, you have so much to learn,” Victor says, tone bordering on patronizing. “If you want to really show off hickeys you’ll want to wear colors that enhance without being distracting. Dark purples and reds, for example.”

 

“You...you wear a lot of dark purples and reds,” Yuri replies, brain making the connection before he really has a chance to process what it means. When he finally does his eyes widen in horror, and his head whips rapidly between Katsudon and Victor who are now making disgusting heart-eyes at one another across the table.

 

“Victor does like everyone to know when he’s been claimed,” Yuuri acknowledges sagely, and sirens start to go off in Yuri’s brain.

 

“Ew! Oh my god stop talking!” Yuri practically shrieks, hands coming up to cover his ears. “I don’t want to hear about your disgusting old-people kinkiness!”

 

“If you exfoliate beforehand they really come up well,” Victor continues, eyes glinting evilly as he raises his voice loud enough for Yuri to still be able to hear through his hands. 

 

“Please, please stop! This is like hearing my grandpa talk about sex!” Yuri begs, voice rising an octave as he desperately tries to think about anything other than Victor and Katsudon writhing about in bed together. That is a mental image he doesn’t ever want to have.

 

“My Yuuri has really great technique, maybe he can give Otabek some pointers next time we’re at the rink?” Victor offers mercilessly, and this time Katsudon at least has the decency to blush. They’re definitely getting some suspicious looks from the other patrons of the cafe by now, their conversation having risen steadily in volume over time.

 

“I’M LEAVING NOW YOU FILTHY PERVERTS.” Yuri bolts from his chair, hands still covering his ears as he makes a beeline for the doorway. 

 

“So you don’t want to go shopping for highlighter then?” Victor shouts after him, tone far too innocent to be in any way genuine, “I can show you how to really make them pop!”

 

“Don’t be such a tease, Vitya,” Yuri hears Katsudon chide as he pushes open the door and makes a bid for freedom. He thinks he hears Victor laughing but he doesn’t turn around to check. 

 

He needs to go home and bleach his brain.  

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and appreciated. I'm also on [Tumblr](http://sparrow30.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
